Caught
by Quagomay
Summary: Rin thought only one thing in her mind as she stared in fear at the golden orbs glaring holes in her very being. 'Caught. I was caught.' How would Lord Sesshomaru think of me now?


My**_ first oneshot! Yaah! The reason I wrote this fic was because of all the 'good girl gone bad' chatter. I saw Selena Gomez in the preview 'Spring Breakers' and decided that if she could do a bad role, so could little Rin! ;) Enjoy!_**

* * *

Caught

_"Every act of rebellion expresses a nostalgia for innocence and an appeal to the essence of being."  
**― Albert Camus, The Rebel: An Essay on Man in Revolt**_

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back!", the young fifteen year old shouted towards her lord who had, just now, arrived back from the half-demon's village. Behind her lord was her reprimanding friend Jaken, who was out of breath from the long walk. The sighed dreamily at her lord; oh how she loved him more each day.

The demon nodded his head towards the girl before heading towards his quarters. Once his chamber door closed, Rin's innocent smile dropped into a devious smirk. She turned quickly towards the green imp, her hair making a light swirl around her.

"How was your walk, toad?" Jaken grimaced before swinging his staff towards her head. The grinning teen quickly ducked and ran towards the garden with Jaken chasing her.

The girl liked teasing Jaken; it made her feel superior over him. His green skin and intimidating glare didn't scare her like years before, it only made her laugh.

Rin stopped at a large tree and looked around for Jaken. She soon spotted him standing in the middle of the garden, his eyes as wide as Totosai's.

"Jaken, what is the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" The toad quickly rushed towards her and whacked her in the back of the head, which made the girl cry out in pain.

"You stupid girl! I smell ningen all over you!" Rin paused at his comment, her eyes widened a bit.

The demon toad continued. "You are lucky that Lord Sesshomaru turned the other way! Milord would have surely smelled that vile scent!" He whacked her head again.

Agitated, the girl responded. "I'll be careful next time. For sure."

Rin walked away from the garden and towards the hot spring; she had to wash the scent off. Jaken watched as the girl left, worry etched over his features.

_I feel guilty for giving her a reprimanding hand, but it's better for me to than Lord Sesshomaru._

He looked towards the heavens. _Please don't let Rin get caught._

* * *

The young girl walked down the hallway with slowed steps. Tonight she would have dinner with her lord and his allies, so she had to make a good immpression. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated being thrown around like a trophy or something; all she wanted was for him to accept her, not flash her around.

Rin yelped as she was thrown against the wall. Bright green eyes met hers. Rin steaded her breath realizing it was one of her friends, Umi. Said girl smirked as she moved closer to Rin's face.

"Why so tense? You know you like this." Rin smirked and pushed the redhead back.

"Don't flatter yourself, Umi. You're not my type." The demon girl mocked a sad impression.

"I'm heartbroken. How could you deny me?" Rin rolled her eyes at the dramatic facial expression of the girl before responding.

"What do you want?" Umi's grin came back onto her face

"Ritoshi's throwing a party tonight. You going?" Rin looked off in thought in the direction of her Sesshomaru's room. Sneaking past a demon like him was an insult to her lord, and right now she didn't want to get caught sneaking out. Not when she was having fun.

"I don't know. Sesshomaru's back and I don't want to-" Umi cut her off.

"Oh come on Rinny. Don't tell me Lord Sesshomaru's got you whipped?!" Rin frowned at her friend's expression relating to her lord. The frustrated girl glared at the giggling demon girl.

"I've snuck out many times with you and Erin. I just don't want to anger milord now; he needs his rest." Umi rolled her eyes and grabbed the steaming girl's shoulders. In order to get Rin to consider going, she would have to tell her the truth.

"Prince Ritoshi asked me to personally invite you! He's into you." Rin instantly blushed at the comment. **The Prince** Ritoshi had personally asked her to come? The beautiful blue-eyed dark-haired _handsome_ demon had wanted her, a human, to come to his party!

"I still don't know. What if Lord Sesshomaru catches me? I can't take that risk." Umi sighed at the girl's stubbornness. Would she really deny Ritoshi?

"Please Rin! Don't break the guy's heart now. Erin even agreed to come! You have to go." Rin sighed under pressure. She had been to a party yesterday and had snuck out; could she sneak out again without being caught by Lord Sesshomaru? _What could go wrong?_ Ritoshi's face popped up in her head.

Rin groaned as her mind was made up. "Where is it going to be?"_ Just this last time and that's it, _The girl promised herself. Too bad that promises were meant to be broken.

* * *

Rin watched the clock anxiously as the demon dog servant curled her hair. It seemed that ten o'clock was approaching faster than she thought. The demon dog sniffed the girls nervousness.

"Do not worry yourself, Lady Rin. Lord Sesshomaru's guests are of good attitude and do not judge humans. You will be lucky to have shared dinner with them." Rin meeped a 'yes' and started to think back on the demon's words.

If only she knew. The fifteen year old stood and thanked the demoness before running out of the room towards the dining room. On her way, she spotted her other friend, Erin, walking out of the dining room. Before Rin walked around the corner, the blonde demon girl held a hand and three manicured fingers. It was eight o'clock already; two more hours. Rin nodded her curly hair at the girl and stepped into the room.

Lord Sesshomaru and his special guests were already at the long table, all fifteen of them. Rin gulped at the amount of eyes on her and quickly bowed before them.

"Good evening to you all. My name is Rin." The demon men quickly stood and bowed before the girl also, which surprised her. Her brown eyes shifted to Sesshomaru, who was staring at her openly. She gulped again. His eyes were judging her.

One of the men spoke. "It is an honor to grace our eyes upon your lovely face, milady." Rin lightly blushed at the man's comment before taking the seat next to her lord.

Chatter between the men and her lord started to occur and Rin started to tune them out once her eyes found the giant clock on the other side of the room. Three minutes to nine. Her heart started to speed up. Never had she tried to sneak out of the palace with her lord around, never. She never took risks with going, either.

She had been to many secret parties and gatherings before with her friends Umi and Erin. Yes, they had been wild parties, too. There was saki, streaking, and lots of kissing and _sex; Rin_ never participated in the latter, but drink she did. Her friends were another matter however.

The chatter quieted down a bit once the food came out, which Rin was glad for. She looked at the clock again. Nine twenty. Rin's stomach gurgled in nervousness a little, which caused Sesshomaru to look down at her.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Rin looked in his direction but not directly at him. He could tell if she was lying.

"Rin's not feeling the best, milord. Can Rin be excused?" Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed a bit and then softened. She knew he had a soft spot for her well being.

"You may." Rin stood and bowed before the demon men before hiking up her skirts and running to the nearest restroom.

* * *

The girl hovered over the toilet and vomited; her nerves were all over the place. It was hard for her to be in the room with her lord simply because she felt like she was lying in his face.

Rin flushed the bowl and washed her hands. She then looked into the mirror at her reflection. She gasped at the beautiful face before her. Her hair looked soft to the touch and the light red lipstick made her look like a woman. She was growing up.

The beauty then remembered why she exited the dinner. She exited the bathroom and looked at the nearby clock again. Nine thirty. She sighed softly and looked towards the dining room. _I'm sorry milord._

"Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to see you off to bed.", a nearby demoness called down the hall way.

Damn.

**(^^)**

"Goodnight Mi'lady.", the demoness' voice drifted throughout the room as the door closed to Rin's room. The girl groaned and turned on her side facing away from the window.

She had bet it was nine fourty-seven now. She didn't know why, but she felt like hitting Jaken. Rin knew she would never think to strike Lord Sesshomaru, even if she was mad at him. He would simply tear her body to shreds.

_Looks like I won't get to see Ritoshi now. Damn .Why is the world so cruel? _A knock was heard outside her window, which caused her to jump up from her drifting slumber.

Rin backed away from the window and heard another knock.

"Bitch, I know you're there. Open this window." A grin made it's way to Rin's face as she quickly ran towards the big window and unlatched the lock. In stepped Erin and Umi, who was the owner of the voice Rin had heard out the window.

"How did you guys know I was in my room." Erin turned towards Rin's dresser and lit a small candle, which lightened up the room a bit. She soon spoke.

"We knew that if your ass wasn't outside by seven forty that Lord Sesshomaru had sent you off to bed. What kind of excuse did you use?" Rin bounced towards her closet and pulled out the dress Umi bought her.

"I told him I didn't feel well." Umi snorted.

"Did you use that baby talk against him?" Rin turned towards the red head and smirked. The room was then filled with light giggles.

"You little tramp!", said the grinning blonde. Rin quickly slipped out of her sleeping kimono and into Umi's, which brushed the middle of her thigh. The girl then grabbed her shoes and turned towards the grinning demon girls.

"You whores ready?" Rin blew out the candle and climbed out the window followed by Umi and Erin.

Erin's voice drifted off towards the woods. "You know we are!"

It was on.

* * *

The party was towards another ningen village again, which caused Rin to groan for the millionth time that day. Jaken would surely smell it on her in the morning. The girls came upon the big house in the middle of town. Humans and demons seemed to be attending the party.

"Oh hell yeah, this party is already the best I've been to. ", Erin replied while flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Time to find my ningen lover, toodles girls." Erin waved them bye as she walked towards a group of ningen guys who were already drooling at the sight of her womanly curves.

Umi rolled her eyes playfully at Erin and dragged Rin into the house. Once the two entered the house, they marveled at the sight of it. There were so many people there; both demon and human. _Why can't all demons and humans get along this well?_, Rin questioned as she watched a demon guy chat with a human. A tap on her shoulder knocked the wallowing girl out of her daze. A guy quickly handed her a bottle of saki before moving towards other waiting hands. _This is the best party!_ Rin quickly downed the bottle before setting it on a nearby table. There was so much going on, _so many bad teens._

"Come on Rin, dance with me!", screamed the loud redhead over the blasting music. A live group of instruments seemed to be playing. Umi grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her over towards the dance floor.

Soon the music became louder to Rin as she started to dance. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop. Maybe it was because of that saki she had just drank. Or maybe it was because of Umi's wandering hands on her as she danced. Another bottle was given to the girl and, once again, she downed it.

"Woo-hoo! Go Rin!", screamed Erin as a human boy was holding her waist. A chanting sound started up in the crowd. 'Go Rin, Go Rin!' started up and soon the whole room was chanting her name.

"She's sexy I tell ya!", shouted one of demon boys as well as a 'Hell yeah!' Rin continued to dance until a girl dancing pointed towards the back of the dimmed girl blushed and was ushered towards the back of the room towards the king of the party, Ritoshi.

His blue eyes gleamed under the dim light. The girl found herself swooning a little. _His beauty still isn't as grand as milord's._ Where the hell did that come from?

"I'm glad you came, Rin. I will say that I was a little nervous in asking you to come myself. I'm sorry for not asking you personally." Rin smiled shyly at the boy.

"It is _quite _alright, Ritoshi-sama. I will admit that I was a little nervous of coming before you also." The prince smiled a little.

"I'm glad that we felt the same way towards one another. Please don't call me -sama; you are the only exception." He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to it. Rin started to feel a little faint.

_Even though he may not have milord's beauty, he sure beats Lord Sesshomaru in the personality part._Rin's mind darkened at the said demon's personality and reprimanding look towards her. He needed to know that she was no longer a little girl; she was almost a full grown woman.

The dark-haired boy smiled before looking away in nervousness. "If you do not mind it Rin, could I -"

"I thought you'd never ask.", replied Rin as she leaned towards the boy. Their lips soon touched. Her first kiss was officially gone. She wrapped her arms around the tall boy's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This was also the start of her first makeout session. Rin soon felt like she was flooting; the music in the backround kept her occupied as well as the boy's lips.

_This is heavenly. Best party ever_, thought Rin as Ritoshi's hand started to travel up her exposed leg towards her short kimono.

The music soon stopped abruptly as the door to the house was kicked open and shattered.. Erin's voice was heard among the destruction of the glass doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin broke her kiss with Ritoshi. Both teens looked towards the door and were met with a pair of angry golden eyes. Everyone, even the band, dropped to their knees and bowed before the powerful Youkai. Everyone except Rin, who was staring in disbelief at her Lord's presence.

Rin thought only one thing in her mind as she stared in fear at the golden orbs glaring holes in her very being. _Caught. I was caught._

* * *

**My first freaking oneshot! Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Review Please!**


End file.
